matthew_jabez_p_nazariofandomcom-20200213-history
The Toonatopian Theater/transcript
Transcript Scene: Naypyidaw Presidential Palace *'Than Shwe': What? No! *''sounds were heard'' Scene: PBS Kids City Air Force Hangar *'Eraser': The UCAVs are ready to attack! Scene: Tiger Residence Living Room *''and Dad Tiger were dressed in factory overalls underneath their normal clothes'' *'Dad Tiger': While we are gone, we will make a new, big trolley bed for all of us at a furntiure factory. Bigger than ever. It will take for thirty minutes. You will babysit with my father named Grandpere Tiger for just 30 minutes. Scene: Tiger Residence Dining Room *'Dad Tiger': We won! We won the war! Daniel, can we ever say thank you? *'Daniel Tiger': Thank you, Lord Jesus! Scene: Tiger Residence Bedroom *''Tiger turns on the nightlight; Dad Tiger turns off the lamp; they both turn to Daniel Tiger'' *'Mom Tiger': Wear beach attire. And remember, buy a candle tomorrow. Okay? *'Daniel Tiger': Okay. *'Dad Tiger': Tomorrow, light up a candle of true love on top on a toy boat, okay? God will bemoan our prayers. *'Daniel Tiger': Okay. Scene: Tiger Residence Living Room *'Dad Tiger': Hurry. Give the man thirty New Shomongos, and fast. Scene: Doctor Anna's Hospital *''Tiger in formal clothes arrives to see Doctor Anna, dressed in beach attire, with a mourning veil'' *'Doctor Anna': Салам, сі мунд тасукэтэ я? (Salam, si mund taskete ya?) how can I help you? *''Anna gasp'' *'Doctor Anna': Why are you wearing formal clothes? Scene: Tiger Residence Foyer *''5:55PM, Daniel Tiger opens the door; he sits down and plays with his GameBoy Advanced to play Mario; Mom and Dad Tiger, very sad and depressed, dressed in beach attire came to see Daniel Tiger in normal clothes; Dad Tiger and Mom Tiger is mourning'' *'Daniel Tiger': Mother, are you okay? *'Mom Tiger': Yes. Yes, we are fine. You got money. You have done it. *''Tiger breathed deeply'' *'Daniel Tiger': Are you both sure? *''Tiger sniffs and wipes his tears with his napkin'' *'Dad Tiger': Yes, son, We are fine. I need to tell you, all something though. My older son Kotchana died in an execution, so did your materal grandparents. *'Daniel Tiger': That is terrible. So, do you just wanted to tell me that? *'Dad Tiger': Daniel, that is very important. *''Tiger sighs sadly'' *'Mom Tiger': No, that is not all. *''Tiger breaths sadly'' *'Mom Tiger': Your...your...your parental grandparents survived the execution. They are going to rebuild our home for a while, okay? *'Daniel Tiger': How long is a "while"? *''Tiger sobs'' *'Mom Tiger': Well, a...anywhere, from a month, to a year. Or forever *'Dad Tiger': Do you have a heart, Daniel? Your materal grandparents just died in a capital punishment with your older brother, and why not you want your parental grandparents to stay with us and rebuild your home? *'Daniel Tiger': Yes. Where should they go to sleep? *'Mom Tiger': For now, we got a big trolley bed for you we made, with a Jesus Christ cross and an inflable matress to sleep with all of us and your parental grandparents in your room when we are both wearing date clothes while you wear formal clothes too. *'Daniel Tiger': Are we giving them our food, including foods imported from the United States of America, or somewhat country? For crissake, food is very important to God! That is God's blessing. *'Dad Tiger': Of course. It was all God's blessing. We got foods imported from the 13 states of the United States, inclduing District of Columbia, Canada, excluding Quebec, Mexico, Australia, New Zealand, Ireland, United Kingdom and all Polynesian and Asian countries, like the Philippines, like mostly, the United States. *''Tiger sobs and sighs'' *'Mom Tiger': Now, you are going to buy a candle for your materal grandparents and your older brother, and why not you could...go ahead. Do not back ever again until you get a candle. *'Daniel Tiger': Are not you forgetting something, mother? *''Tiger sobs and grabs keys; she gasps and turns around'' *'Mom Tiger': What? *'Daniel Tiger': You are supposed to wear a mourning veil. *'Mom Tiger': Oh, I forgot. *''Tiger gets a mourning veil; she wears a black veil underneath her beach hat'' *'Mom Tiger': Do not worry. I am okay. And the Make Believean Red Cross is in our way, but the traffic rate is, well, um...extremely high, since we...watch the television news program...this afternoon. You need thirty New Shomongos to buy a candle. For us. *''Tiger and Daniel Tiger tickled both noses to each other, then Dad Tiger and Daniel Tiger tickled both noses to each other'' *'Dad Tiger & Mom Tiger': Уґґа муґґа (ugga mugga) goodbye, and good luck buying it. *''Tiger leaves'' Scene: Westwood City Candle Shop *''opens a door and encounters a Hispanic man near the counter'' *'Candle Shop Owner': Салам, сі мунд тасукэтэ я? (Salam, si mund tasukete ya?) how can I help you? *'Daniel Tiger': Моі ґуста ќомпрар ң кэрс. (Moi gusta comprar ng kers.) would buy a candle. *''Tiger grabs a 30 New Shomongo banknote to the candle shop owner and Daniel gets a candle'' *'Candle Shop Owner': Саламат. (Salamat.) you. *'Daniel Tiger': Дэ нада. (De nada.) are welcome. *''Tiger leaves as a candle shop owner waves hands'' *'Candle Shop Owner': Ал-асэо. (Al-aseo.) care. *''Tiger leaves the shop'' Scene: Outside Tiger Residence *''to the construction workers in corrupt country construction uniforms rebuild Tiger Residence; the Neighborhood Trolley stops and beeps. Daniel leaves the trolley and holding a newly bought funeral candle from the candle shop'' *'Neighborhood Trolley': Beep! Beep! we are! Back home. *'Daniel Tiger': That is right, Trolley! We made it back home. Now I better put the boat on the beach, just like Kotchana Tiger said. Now, I would pray for the victims who died in the Toonatopian Civil War. I will ascend them to Heaven. *''leaves away and Daniel Tiger waves goodbye'' *'Daniel Tiger': Уґґа муґґа! (Ugga mugga!) Goodbye! *''Tiger enters the house to see Daniel's parents in beach attire'' *'Mom Tiger': Daniel! I missed you! *'Daniel Tiger': Mother! Father! *''Tiger hug his parents'' *'Daniel Tiger': I missed you. *'Dad Tiger': We missed you too. *'Mom Tiger': Come on, everyone. Let us go remember the day and lead them to Heaven. Scene: Tiger Residence Foyer *''Tiger opens the door; sits down to a built-in treasure chest, unwears his shoes and his sweater jacket; he wears beach attire and his beach attire consists beach T-shirt and beach shorts; Mom Tiger grabs a toy boat; Dad Tiger grabs a small combat knife named Hissatsu on a weapon chest; Daniel walks'' Scene: Tiger Residence Living Room *''to a toy boat; Dad Tiger in his beach attire removes a crane with Hissatsu and puts it back'' Scene: Tiger Residence Foyer *''Tiger puts Hissatsu back to the weapon chest properly; Mom Tiger grabs a lighter beside cigarettes and grabs a strong glue beside a M1911 pistol they goes to the beach'' Scene: Tiger Residence Living Room *''Tiger and his parents sits down back behind the sofa; Dad puts glue slightly; camera pans to the right to see Katerina Kittycat, Miss Elaina, O the Owl and Prince Wednesday wear beach attire, hold their napkins, looks very sad and dipressed as they look at Daniel Tiger; Katerina Kittycat and Miss Elaina both wear mourning veils; Prince Wednesday sniffs and wipes his tears'' *'Katerina Kittycat': What is that? Why are you making a boat? *'Daniel Tiger': Nuh-uh. What is the matter? *'Miss Elaina': Five percent of Toonatopians died. We are going to miss them. I hope this is it now. We will remember them. *'O the Owl': Yes. We shall remember them, hoo-hoo. *'Prince Wednesday': Me too. I missed Prince Tuesday's brother. I hope they will see you soon, like God told you. Scene: Jungle Beach *''to sunset at Jungle Beach as we see a toy boat with a candle on it; cut to Dad Tiger, Daniel Tiger, Katerina Kittycat, Miss Elaina, Mom Tiger, O the Owl and Prince Wednesday still in beach attire knelling down to the sand in emontion as the wind blows gently'' *'Daniel Tiger': Alright, Kotchana, here is your boat, are you ready? We are finally going to put it in this ocean like we said. *''Tiger looks at his friends'' *'Daniel Tiger': Are you all ready, my friends? *'All': Ready. *'Daniel Tiger': Are you both ready, mother and father? *'Dad Tiger & Mom Tiger': Ready. *'Daniel Tiger': I will...I will pray, I will pray for God. *''[The Prayer by Celine Dion and Andrea Bocelli plays on the background''; Daniel Tiger lights the candles and releases the boat; cut to Daniel Tiger's gang and parents praying; cut to a boat; cut to the front side of the boat; fade to the side of the boat and the skies fades to night; opening credits are seen and faded; skies fade to past times of Toonatopian Civil War; sideshow starts with Cartoon Networkian Air Force planes chasing from Soviet planes and ends with Daniel's parents and his friends in beach attire praying; then the spirits' faces show all dead people from the Toonatopian Civil War; as they dissapear, the camera pans up to a night sky with stars and moon; closing credits roll; background fades to black at the final seconds of the cast segment] THE END Alternate Endings Too Much Candles *''['The boat stopped when lots of candles float]'' *'''O the Owl: Oh, great, hoo-hoo. What is this illegal crap floating in this crappy beach. You son of beaches do not know that there are many candles. You see them? Look. *''sees all the citizens of the Neighborhood of Make Believe in beach attires praying and knelling down; Mom Tiger looks at a man in Filipino fisherman attire cleaning up the beach'' *'Daniel Tiger': Uggh...this crap stinks! It is 6:15PM. It is too late, and this is the timekeeper's fault! There are many people in beach attire. This poop stinks. Category:Transcripts